Little Flame
by The Forgotten Stark
Summary: Indy Everdeen, the youngest EVER Victor of the Hunger Games, now has to step up to the plate to protect her family, having to deal with the results of her older sister's stupidity...What will happen in the Quarter Quell, and will the Little Flame spread into an Inferno, read and find out.
1. Indigo Everdeen

**Right those who have read my Twilight stories, welcome back…before you go off at me, I don't mind the books, I HATE some of the pairing in them but they're good. Anyway, to the Hunger Games fans, welcome to Little Flame, it might take me a while to update but please…stick with me. Remember to review and not just with "Update soon" please, because that doesn't really help with inspiration.**

**DISCLAIMER: Unfortunately I Do Not Own.**

**Oh by the way, this is set in Catching Fire, well loosely anyway, I can never do the first one, I hopefully haven't made her a Mary Sue but Indigo, was 12 when she was Reaped, she's two years older that Prim and two-three years younger than Katniss. Katniss is a weaker character in this, I made her that way to help with the story line.**

**It may take a while for me to update so please don't hate me…WELCOME TO THE FIRST CHAPTER TO **_**Little Flame**_

Indy  
I paled as I heard what Snow had to say, about the Victors being reaped. I faintly heard Haymitch roar and throw his drink through the TV. It shut off, and then Peeta came in. I said, before he even spoke,

"I'll volunteer if she's chosen, but I can't do shit if she volunteer's for me."

"Thank you, Indy." He breathed, and I turned to him,

"She hardly survived the last one. You need someone to come home to; she needs you. No one needs me..." I whispered as I turned and left. I took off into the town, some of the people from the Hob, nodding to me. I went to the Hawthorne's, Hazelle opened the door as I came up the path, Gale came out, his eyes wild and concerned, I brushed past him and he gripped my forearm,

"Let. Go. Gale..." I ground out; Hazelle nodded to him, he released me,  
"Inside now." I whispered out, they followed me in. I went to the kids and they hugged me and then scampered,

"I'll volunteer, she hardly survived the last 'ne. Peeta'll have someone to come home to," I turned as Gale started to protest, my indigo eyes blazing, "Don't you f**king DARE START WITH ME! You don't know what it's like, to have HUMAN, blood on your hands. It weighs on you, haunts you at night, I ain't had a full night's sleep in nearly two years, and I'm fourteen now, you can't enter no more, so you don't know nothing about the Games 'n' ya n'er will. Katniss'll be safe; that's all ya needa know. G'night." I left the house, leaving a shell shocked Gale and scared Hazelle behind me. I felt like I was stuck in a cage and I couldn't get out. My hands were shaking, as I found my way to my house. I went to my haven, Finnick having sent stuff from 4 and the Capitol for me. The phone rang and I dropped it as I picked it up.

"Hello..." I whispered,  
"Flicker?" Came Finnick's voice, concern laced on it.  
"I'm going in again."  
"What! You can't-"  
"Finn, she hardly lasted in her one, Peeta being the person she fought for, I don't want her to go through that again, Finn. She'd be betta on the outside."  
"Okay, okay." he said and we talked for a while, he calmed my nerves, I sat on the window seat, and after a while I said,

"I thought I was done, safe, but…"

"But what?" he prompt me,

"I guess, I'm payin' fer what Kat did."

"…The berries."

"Yup." I breathed as I pressed my head against the cold window, "Home's changed." I heard him rustling about over the phone and then he said,

"Yea…how?" in a soft voice,

"More whippin', Rippa's n'er outta the stocks, 'n' Gale got 'is back torn up, 'cause a the new Head."

"Damn." he breathed, "He okay?"

I moved my head against the window and realised he couldn't see me and said, "Yea, I got a few scars though."

"What happened?"

"I stepped in front of Katniss, before Thread's whip struck her," I said stoically

"Indi…" he said, frustration lacing his tone,

"Finnick, she's the f**king Capitol's sweetheart, it's already started, her gittin hurt, would just make 'em bigger. Nobody cares if the Mutt of the Rag Tag District got hurt."

"DON'T SAY THAT! DON'T BLOODY DARE SAY THAT!" he shouted and I flinched, "You do have people who care for you, me, Jo, Mags, Peeta, Gale, Rosie, hell even Haymitch, don't ever say that Flicker."

"I scare people Finnick, I don't know how, or why, but I do. Yea you'd all grieve and stuff but ya'll move on. I…When I first went in, I thought I had a chance, I got out but now, now, I don't. Y'all have known each of e'other fer years, the older'n still coo and croon at me." I spat.

"I know and it pissed me off as well, you broke the record though," I let out a dark laugh, "listen, the Reaping is in two days, and Jo and I'll meet you before the opening, okay?"

"Okay."

"Get some sleep Flicker, you'll need it."

"Thanks Finn…say 'lo to ev'one for me." by everyone I meant, Mags and Annie,

"I will, Good night you."

"G'night Seaweed Brain." he laughed and I hung up. The moon was high in the sky, and I closed my eyes.

**TWO DAYS LATER**

I strode up onto the stage, standing, shoulder width apart, arms crossed. I was clad in dark green skinny jeans, and a sea-blue long tunic, and a leather jacket, worn green fingerless gloves and a matching knitted beret adorned my coal hair and olive hands. Each glass bowl had two names in them, Haymitch, Peeta, Katniss and my names on one. Effie, starts her speech but has to stop to hold back tears, especially as she does the girls,

"As usual ladies first…" she hesitates, before going for the right one, then giving us a look, she was back over, clears her throat and said, "and the female tribute for District 12 is…Indigo Everdeen." Katniss froze as I walked over to Effie, I looked at Effie with reassurance and she carried on, "And now for the men," she repeated the process and called out, "Haymitch Abernathy." comes out in a relieved voice,

"I volunteer as tribute."

"I can't let you do that." came Haymitch's voice,

"You can't stop me." came Peeta's resolved voice. Effie waved him over,

"Our tributes for District 12, Indigo Everdeen and Peeta Mellark, may the odds…" her voice becomes slightly thick, "be ever in their favour." Prim, Mother, and Gale start the three-fingered goodbye and we return it. But instead of being sent back into the holding room, we are lead to the train, I rip out of the Peace Keeper's hold and stalk over to the window. I rest my forehead against the ice cold window and calmed down.

Over dinner, we are silent, apart from the slight sniffles from Effie, and the clinking of cutlery, silence reigns. I leave the table earlier and left to my room. I change but sit on my bed, staring out the window, my fingers running my tags through them absentmindedly, already knowing I'll not get any sleep. When my door opens and Haymitch stumbles in. He falls into the love seat and I continue to watch the districts go by.

"I'm going to be fighting my friends…Jo, Finn, Mags, Cedar, Chaff, Wiress, Beetee. All o' 'em."

"I know," came his gruff voice, I turn my head towards him, my indigo eyes searching his face, he's watching me,

"What?"

"You're stil the tiny, little twelve year old, but with a darker edge to yer slate." I gave him a small ghost of a smile and get up. I walked over to him and hug him. He's the closest thing I've had to a father since Dad.

"Thank you, for everything Haymitch, just…get him out." He nodded and I clambered back onto the bed, resuming my position, he got up about five minutes later and left. I was left with my thoughts for the rest of the night. I don't remember falling asleep, I maybe dozed, though as usual was plagued with nightmares.


	2. The Games Have Begun

**For those who have favorited, followed, or reviewed. I thank you. I am unfortunately NOT Suzanne Collins and therefore the **_**Hunger Games**_** trilogy does NOT belong to me. I'm just mucking about with the plot line slightly, now I am going to shut up, and let you read the long overdue update…remember REVIEWING MAKES ME HAPPY!**

**ENJOY!**

Previously On Little Flame…

"_I'm going to be fighting my friends…Jo, Finn, Mags, Cedar, Chaff, Wiress, Beetee. All o' 'em."_

"_I know," came his gruff voice, I turn my head towards him, my indigo eyes searching his face, he's watching me,_

"_What?"_

"_You're still the tiny, little twelve year old, but with a darker edge to yer slate." I gave him a small ghost of a smile and get up. I walked over to him and hug him. He's the closest thing I've had to a father since Dad._

"_Thank you, for everything Haymitch, just…get him out." He nodded and I clambered back onto the bed, resuming my position, he got up about five minutes later and left. I was left with my thoughts for the rest of the night. I don't remember falling asleep, I maybe dozed, though as usual was plagued with nightmares._

Now…

The train ride to the Capitol was long, well it felt longer than the two weeks it took, to get through all the Districts of Panem. As I usually did when it came to the Games, I had started distancing myself from my friends and family, preferring to get them used to me not being around. I think…no I know I wont be coming out of the arena this time. Snow won't let that happen, an Everdeen has to die. **I'm going to die**. Haymitch, Effie and Peeta left me to my own resources on the trip and a couple of times, I snapped at Katniss when she was prodding me for reasons why I was being so cold.

Flashback

_As usual I was sitting in my room, the only light was the one of the window, the latter of which I was staring out of, with my knees to my chest and my chin on my knees, when the door slammed open. I flinched at the bang, but didn't move from my position._

"_Why are you being like this? Again. You know what you're doing, don't you? You are doing a Mom after Dad dying," Well that hurt, but I didn't let it show, "remember that sweet sister, when Mom was catatonic, me having to provide for us, running us into the dirt 'cause we had no money after a month…" I let her run out of steam, waiting for a minute, then spoke, my voice raspy from lack of use. I saw Haymitch and Peeta in the shadows of the door. I slowly uncurled from my position,_

"_You wanna know why I've gone, and taking the name of what everyone has called me for years, feral again, well here the reason. I'm not coming out of there. End. Of. Story. Don't you bloody dare, give me tha' look, Sis, 'cause what are the odds, a 14 year old girl, 'gainst people who 'ave been friends, since I weren't even born. Your boyfriend, yea he has a chance, 'cause guess what?"_

"_What?" she whispered,_

"_HE DOESN'T HAVE A TARGET ON HIS BACK!" I snarled, in a ferocious whisper, pointing at her, she went as pale as a sheet, "'n it's yer fault, those berries, yea these whole Victors bein' reaped fing, to get rid of an Everdeen. I was reaped, therefore Im'ma gon die!" I said in false cheeriness, my eyes were hard as unwavering steel though and she flinched under it, "There's yer reason ya wan'ed. Now get out." When she didn't move, "GET. OUT!" I snarled, she turned and I was flooded with blackness again._

_END OF FLASHBACK_

I stalked through the train, my head down, clad in dark colors, I know dreary. I had black jeans on, a dark purple bell sleeved tunic, a fluffy leather jacket and my boots. I slipped into the dining cart and sat at the end, across from Haymitch. I didn't say anything as I grabbed a roll, took a knife and cut it in half, length-ways and then buttered it. I saw Katniss' face, like she was almost wanting me to say something, but like usual, I was silent like a shadow.

The conversation started up again and I finished off, my breakfast, which had consisted of, an apple, a few rolls varying between butter, jam or that chocolate spread-y thing, and a glass or two of orange juice. I then got up and went to the window sitting area, and by my guess, and sight, we would be there by mid-morning.

Peeta started to talk tactics, "Right so, who do we look out for?" he said, expectingly,

"Ev'ry one o' 'em, Baker boy." Their heads snapped to me,

"So has someone finally decided to join the conversation then?" came Effie's scratchy (to me anyway) Capitol voice, I turned my head slowly towards her and glared fire. She cleared her throat and got back to eat her food, daintily, with her knife and fork.

"Whatcha mean, Indy?" came his slightly wavering question. I kicked my feet up onto the coffee table, just to annoy Effie and then said,

"These guys, mainly 1,2 and…4 have been trained since basic'ly they could walk. Finnick, is lethal with a trident, I've seen it in person, differ'nt story. Though wha' tha watchers don' realize, from the ofer dis'ricts, have'er spe'lties." I got up and with that left Haymitch to do the talkin and then went back to my room, till we pulled up at the station in the Capitol.

We, being Peeta and I, were led off when we arrived into the building that would be the prep area, were taken by our respected teams. I already being used to the tor-I mean beauty method, that I only flinched slightly, as the hairs were stripped from my body. They, Octavia, Flavius and Venia, tried talking to me but after not getting any answers just talked between them. When I was done, I took the robe from Venia and they scattered.

I was on the medical bed, watching the door, when Cinna came in,

"Indy." He said quietly with a nod, with black dress bag, of which he put on the bed. As he checked, I found myself vaguely missing my old stylist, Croché. Croché, was pale, with dirty blonde hair to her shoulder blades, she kept ram-rod straight, light, forest green doe eyes, ringed in black, making them stand out, a nose that flicked up slightly at the end, and dusty pink, slightly pouty lips. She was maybe 5'7, so Katniss' height. She had this way, of making me feel, as if nothing could knock me down. I guess I needed a female influence in my life, since my relationship with my mother is so strained.

"Right so, this is what we're going to put you in, Miss Flicker…" he said, with a slight teasing tone.

"Let me guess, flames?" he pressed the tip of his nose and I gave him a flicker of a smile.

When he unzipped the bag, and took out the dress, I was amazed. The skirt of the dress, was like it was clawed by an animal, with strips black leather looking material, the skirt itself, only hit mid-shin on me, but looked longer, because of the texture. The top, followed the same way as the skirt, though didn't look as shiny. He set out worn combats and held out a small button,

"Only press this, when you want to make an impact on the crowd." I nodded and then he started to get me ready.

Maybe twenty minutes later, I stepped out of the room, clad in my outfit, the button I needed, in my small hand. My black curls were swept up into a high pony tail, my strange indigo, (a mix between Seam and townie eye colour) eyes stood out with the dark eye makeup, my cheek bones were defined. I looked amazing, but I didn't feel…me.

We made our way down to the chariots and I stood by one of the horses, stroking it's neck, when I heard two voices,

"You know, Finnick, our little Flicker, doesn't look to happy." I picked at the coat, as Jo's voice, came closer, focusing on not smiling,

"I think you're right Jo, I wonder…would she like a sugar-cube?" he whispered, as he held out a hand, filled with them. I pursed my lips, to stop from giggling, and then when he said in a sing-song voice, "Go on, you know you want one?" after poking me in a ticklish stop, did I giggle. I turned to my best friend and leapt at him, catching his sea and cinnamon scent made me relax, and he hugged back, after spinning me around, making me laugh again.

"Hey Little Flame." He laughed, and then set me down. I hugged Jo and then raised an eyebrow at what they were in,

"What in the world have you guys got on, Seaweed Brain, you look like-"

"A sexy beast?" striking a pose, making Jo and I snort, attracting attention from Effie,

"No more like, a half-naked moron, who's pretty head is filled with kelp."  
"You think my head's pretty?" he squealed like a Captiolite, making us looked at him.

"And Jo…you look like moss." I said bluntly,

"Well thanks Indy, for sparing my feelings." She said sarcastically, I gave her a wolfish grin and then nicked a sugar cube, and then the gong thing went and they had to leave.

Peeta and I were told to stand on our chariot, but Cinna said, "Completely different from last time for you Peeta. Stare as though they are the dirt under your boot, no waving or anything, straight ahead. Remember press the button, whenever you feel like it." We nodded and then our chariot started out.

The Games were starting.

Showtime

**Thank you for staying with me for so long, I'm sorry it took me ages to update, I had to give my old laptop back, meaning there's only one laptop between four of us now, making me have FAR too little time to update and write in general.**

**Thank you to AngelaWhite, for the VERY long review, it helped me a lot. For the people who are asking whether or not Indy'll be paired with someone, I haven't really thought of it or I guess, to put her with so, if you have any suggestions, click that blue button and let me know. God I sound like a YouTuber, anyways. Hopefully for the next update it wont take as long, but since it is nearly 0130 here, I am going to bed.**

**TFS**


End file.
